SasuNaru, HangOver
by ZaSasukeGreatWarrior
Summary: A story of what happens once Sasuke wakes up at narutos house, in the nude.


Waking up from a long night at Sakura's party, with a pounding headache and a fear of whome he had layed last night, Sasuke surveys the area. To much of his horror, he found himself naked in Naruto's bed; cum covered his chest and some of Narutos bed. The memories of Naruto screaming his name, going in and out of the usuratonkachi, and his own groans of pleasure. His own ass hurt, but he knew Naruto would know he was gay by time he woke up, and he didnt want to be the one found next to the dope. So hurried he gathered his clothes from all over the small apartment, put them on and ran out the door; making sure no one was to see him. He went to the trainning grounds to clear his head, and was laying in the grass when Sakura found him.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura said quietly because her head was pounding as well.

"Yo, to many drinks too?" Sasuke asked, voice cracking and breaking.

"Yeah, so where did you go off to last night? You did know it was a sleepover at my place, right?" Sakura asks, rubbing her head as she lays down next to Sasuke.

"You really dont want to know, hn." Sasuke says and turns to face the pink haired konoichi. More thoughts of Narutos touch and body against his. Naruto really did look good after those years of pure trainning after Sasuke left. Luckily he was welcomed back, unluckily he was just a chuunin. That was his punishment. But once the Jounin exams came up he'd catch up to Naruto and Sakura, and they could work as a team once again.

"Eh, Naruto's then?" She asks, knowing way to much.

"EH! N-no! I would never do that dope!" Sasuke's voice rose in a defensive way, but he soon regreted it, one, sakura would know, two, his head hurt a lot worse now.

"Mhm... thats what i thought, so was he any good? And who took whom?" She asks, obviously in more pain cause his shout.

"Eh, dont tell any one? But from what i remember, he was a good lay." Sasuke says kinda smirking. That is when Naruto ran up.

"Sasuke! Do you remember who i went home with? Please dont let it be Kiba or some one stupid like him!" Naruto yells, obviously over his hang-over.

"Shh.. dope, i feel like my head is cracking all over the place, kay? So shut up. As for who you went home with, dont ask me." Sasuke says trying to play it cool, but when he looked at naruto, everything about him seemed so... sexy? Yeah, thats the word. Sexy.

"Take one guess who it was naruto?" Sakura says with a smile. Sasuke just glared at her.

"Hm, well I know it was a he cause my ass is so sore, but as for who... He had dark hair, and super soft skin. But was really rough, so..." he says closing his eyes. Thats when he realized. He was looking right at who had done him. It was Sasuke. "Sasuke?" Naruto says shocked.

"Mhm," Sakura nods.

"You like... me?" Naruto asks.

"N-o!"

"Come here teme~"

"Dont touch me!" Sasuke is standing now and ready to run.

"But I want to feel your lips again!" Naruto is ready for the chase.

"Im warning you!"

"And i dont care," Naruto smiles and aproaches Sasuke.

"But I do!" Sasuke backs away. Naruto comes even closer, and Sasuke starts to run.

"Sasuke! Please?" Naruto begs, chasing after the staggering sasuke. But before Sasuke can really get far, Naruto pins him. "I think its my turn to take you," He says with a smirk.

"N-no!"

"Come'on"

"Fine, but somewhere else?"

"Fine, where?"

"My house?"

"Fine teme~" Naruto says smiling and picking up Sasuke wedding style.

"No, I can walk."

"And i can carry you"

"I wanna walk"

"And i want to carry you" By time this all happens Naruto is entering Sasukes house. Locks the door behind them, and sets sasuke on the bed. Naruto pulls Sasukes pants and boxers off slowly, then grabs Sasukes shaft in his hands, rubbing it gently at first.

"Awh! ooh, naruto, dont... you dont want me, its all in, ohh, your head!"

"Heh, which head?"

"I dont know, awh, naruto, just... think!"

"About?"

"What your, ahh, doing"

"I am."

"ohh, why me?"

"Iv always liked you."

"me?"

"yes you" Naruto says, then lowers his head to sasukes shaft, "Now shh," And takes it in his mouth, putting as much of it as he can in his mouth, then he starts sucking roughly, using his tongue to rub it. It gets harder and harder in Narutos mouth, It starts throbbing. "Mmm. This idea was a good one."

"Ohh, Naruto,"

"mm?"

"Why? ah, was i lucky?" Sasuke asks. Naruto just smiles his goofy smile and looks for lotion. Once he finds it he puts some on three fingers, positions sasuke so his legs are on narutos shoulders, and inserts one finger into Sasukes small ass, and pulls it in and out, slowly. "Ohh! AH! Naruto!" Naruto smirks, and puts in the second finger and does a scissoring motion to stretch Sasuke. More moans escape sasukes mouth. Naruto searches for a sweet spot. A few seconds later, Sasuke screams out, and Naruto knows he hit Sasukes prostate. A few moments of bliss for Sasuke then Naruto inserts the third finger. Once Sasuke is stretch enough Naruto pulls out his fingers. And unbottuns his pants, pulls them and his boxers off, then inserts his staft into Sasuke.

"Tell me when your ready," Naruto says hushed. Sasuke whimpers as Naruto shoves in, and tears slightly form.

"Im, im ready, just go slow."

"Alright," Naruto starts, slowly and gently. Naruto moans, as he feels sasuke around him. Sasuke moans loudly as well. After a few short moments pass.

"Faster, Harder," Sasuke begs slightly.

"Okay," Naruto smiles, and starts faster, but still gentle, but soon the rythem speeds up. Sasuke feels it in his gut that he is about to cum. "I- Im about to.. to cum" Naruto says his voice full of pleasure.

"Go, ahead." Sasuke says. Once Naruto cums, Sasuke does to. Naruto falls ontop of sasuke panting. Sasuke slumps down panting as well. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
